


Sharp

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Armand loves Marius' fangs.
Relationships: Armand/Marius de Romanus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



Armand loved vampire teeth. There was just something about being touched by very sharp objects while he was helpless, naked and painfully aroused under a much larger and stronger body, and _not being beaten_ (not hard enough to draw blood at least), that got the teen off better than anything and anyone else could. Was it because the first time he had sex that was actually pleasant to him was with a vampire? Maybe. But Armand didn’t care, wouldn’t care. All he cared about was that Marius’ fangs were touching his member, and _ah!_ Just with that, the boy came undone.


End file.
